The present invention relates to improvements in motors in general, and more particularly to improvements in motors with eccentrically shiftable buoyant rotor members.
Motors of the type to which the present invention pertains are disclosed in British Pat. No. 305,876. A drawback of the patented motors is that they can be operated only by resort to a flowing liquid medium. Such conventional motors cannot be driven by utilizing heat, e.g., the heat which can be recovered from combustion products.